


you can push me to my knees

by tazer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazer/pseuds/tazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” Jonny says, bringing his drink up to his lips as he sits next to Patrick on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can push me to my knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeks/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday...
> 
> Thanks to [obviouslylinked](http://www.obviouslylinked.tumblr.com) for reading this over.

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” Jonny says, bringing his drink up to his lips as he sits next to Patrick on the leather couch.  
  
He’s seen Patrick a few times before, on campus, off campus, but he’s never really bothered starting a conversation with him before. He’s seen him at the arena, sitting in the stands on his phone as he distractedly watched the hockey practice and Jonny has frankly no idea what’s up with that but Patrick’s always long gone every time Jonny wants to ask. So he doesn’t, and they both live their own college life and that’s fine.  
  
Until it’s not.  
  
They’re at a college party at the beginning of the autumn semester and there’s a delicate shade of red covering Patrick’s cheeks and he looks at Jonny with those piercing blue eyes and Jonny tries so hard not to take him right here on the couch for everyone to see. Instead, he excuses himself from the throng of people surrounding him to make his way to the couch where Patrick sits.  
  
“No, seriously,” Jonny says, after Patrick shrugged in lieu of a response. “Do I have something on my face? Feel free to get it for me, man.”  
  
That has Patrick tilting his head back in hysterics. “You know you’re hot shit, I was just looking at you like everyone else. It’s up to you to do something about it, big guy.”  
  
And it doesn’t take much more than that for Jonny to give in. He scoots closer to Patrick on the couch and he takes another sip of his drink before putting the red cup into the recycling bin next to him. His eyes meet Patrick’s and they don’t leave, not for numerous seconds. His hand rests on Patrick’s thigh and Patrick doesn’t flinch, instead he moves his thigh, almost craving Jonny’s touch.  
  
“This is your frat house,” Patrick states, moving closer to Jonny as he does so. “Lead the way,” he says, whispering the last part into Jonny’s ear before sweeping his tongue on his earlobe.  
  
It’s a subtle move yet Jonny can’t help but shudder as he takes Patrick’s hand and leads him up the stairs, ignoring the glances and the hoots he gets from his teammates and housemates. His hand feels small in Patrick’s, and even though their hands appear to be the same size, Jonny can't help but note that Patrick’s are more muscular.  
  
Once they reach the top of the stairs, Jonny leads Patrick to the last door at the far end of the corridor. As they push the stout wooden door open, Jonny’s thankful his roommate is out of town for the semester.  
  
He lets Patrick in and shuts the door, his hand untangling itself from Patrick’s in order to lock the door. Once that's done, he grabs ahold of Patrick’s wrists and pins them to the door, before getting his mouth on Patrick’s jaw.  
  
“You don’t even know what you do to me,” he says, voice hoarse.  
  
Patrick’s grinning, then. “No?” he asks, mockingly.  
  
Jonny knows he’s teasing but—fuck.  
  
“Maybe you should show me, Jonny.”  
  
Jonny’s lips form a grin that matches the one on Patrick’s lips, but he’s not about to give in that easily. He’s let himself be fooled once by Patrick, and he won’t let it happen again.  
  
He tightens his grip on Patrick’s wrists and nibs at his jaw again, the light stubble on Patrick’s jaw sending shivers down Jonny’s spine every time it brushes against his tanned skin.  
  
“Yeah, I bet you’d want that,” Jonny says, using the same tone Patrick used on him before.  
  
He steps closer into Patrick’s space, ignoring the way his breath hitches as their groins touch.  
  
Patrick’s head thunks against the door as Jonny starts grinding their hips together, and Jonny just smiles. “You’re so easy for me, Patrick. Look at you. You’d let me do just about anything, wouldn’t you? That was the look on your face earlier, wasn’t it?”  
  
Jonny can’t stop. He knows he’s taunting Patrick but the way Patrick’s cheeks flush in a dark shade of red every time Jonny opens his mouth to blurt something out is what truly keeps him going.  
  
“Yeah, Jonny,” Patrick agrees, breathy. He looks at Jonny and adds, “Anything you want.”  
  
It’s the perfect moment for a kiss, their lips meeting for the first time without the usual clatter of teeth or extra tongue. It’s simply perfect as Jonny braces himself up and tilts Patrick’s chin up to get better access to the inside of his mouth. The kiss turns filthy then, when Jonny lets Patrick’s wrists free, and in turn grabbing the side of Patrick’s head with one hand, thumb caressing the skin while his other hand grabs his ass. Patrick’s tongue springs out of his mouth and into Jonny’s and they keep kissing like that for a bit, all messy and unbothered.  
  
Jonny pulls back from the kiss and rests his forehead against Patrick’s for a second, smiling as they both breathe heavily.  
  
To see Patrick like this is like a gift, all messed up and filthy after a kiss, his plump lips red and shiny with spit. To top it all, Patrick absentmindedly – or completely intentionally, Jonny doesn’t know what goes on in his mind – sweeps his tongue over his lower lip, teeth out to bite it lightly and fuck, if that doesn’t make Jonny come, he’s pretty sure anything else will.  
  
“God, Patrick, your mouth,” Jonny groans, his thumb brushing against Patrick’s numb lower lip. “Please suck me off, I need–”  
  
Patrick smirks. “I got you,” he replies, sinking to his knees and Jonny doesn’t think he can hold it in any longer.  
  
Jonny stares as Patrick’s fingers fumble with the fly of his shorts, groaning when his hand comes in contact with his cock through the fabric. He’s had blowjobs before, and this one’s yet to start, but Jonny can already conclude that this will be the best he’s ever gotten.  
  
Patrick gets rid of Jonny’s underwear in one swift motion, the white boxers pooling at Jonny’s feet in mere seconds. Jonny doesn’t even get to exhale before Patrick gets his mouth on him and fuck, it’s so much.  
  
Jonny can feel himself hit the back of Patrick’s throat with every bob of his head, and it only takes a second before he removes the cap from Patrick’s head to get a tight grip on his hair. He tangles his fingers into blond, unruly curls, and guides Patrick’s head as he delicately fucks his mouth, careful not to thrust too hard that Patrick chokes.  
  
It appears to work fine for the both of them, until Patrick’s fingers involuntarily sink into the skin of Jonny’s thighs and Jonny thrusts into Patrick’s mouth a little too fast. Patrick’s eyes flutter shut but he doesn’t choke, he just twirls his tongue around the head of Jonny’s dick when he pulls off and that’s enough to get Jonny to come on his face.  
  
There are spurts of come on top of his nose and on his cheeks but for the most part, Jonny’d say he aimed pretty well. Patrick gets the remaining come on his fingers and sucks his digits into his mouth. It’s filthy, even for Patrick, but Jonny wouldn’t want it any other way, keeping his eyes on Patrick’s fingers as he watches them slip in and out his mouth.  
  
He forgets about it all when he hauls Patrick back up and leans in for a kiss a second later, arm wrapped around his neck as he tastes himself in Patrick’s mouth. Patrick pulls back from the kiss first but he’s smiling.  
  
“Feel like returning the favor?” Patrick queries, his eyes meeting Jonny’s. “Or is that not something you do?” he adds, tone slightly harsh. “You only get people to come here in your room and take care of you while you leave them to deal with their hard on for you by themselves, huh?”  
  
Jonny can hear the hurt in Patrick’s voice as he spits the words out. They’re still standing in close proximity and all Jonny really wants is to press his lips to Patrick and tell him he’ll do anything he wants him to do.  
  
Instead, he interrupts him.  
  
“Is that really what you think I do, Patrick?” he asks, taking a step closer in his direction. “Do you really think that low of me?”  
  
“Jonny, I–”  
  
“Shut up,” Jonny says, firmly.  
  
He drops to his knees and undoes Patrick’s pants, letting them pool around his ankles just like Patrick did. He doesn’t take as much time with his boxers, sliding them down Patrick’s thighs in an instant, before getting his mouth on Patrick’s dick just as quick.  
  
He sucks on the tip for a while, believing that if Patrick’s anything like him, he’s probably on edge right now, seconds from squirting his load. He licks along Patrick’s shaft, the sweet and soft brush of his tongue against the vein that runs from the base to the tip probably sending shivers all the way to Patrick’s balls by now. He knows what he’s doing, and from the groans Patrick lets out every single time he touches him, Jonny thinks he’s doing a great fucking job.  
  
“Fuck,” Patrick says, as if on cue. “You’re so good at this, Jonny, make me come.”

  
Patrick’s voice is different than usual. It’s filled with arousal and sounds a tone lower than normal.  
  
Jonny hums happily around the tip of Patrick’s cock before tightening his grip on Patrick’s thighs and letting him come. It’s too fast for Jonny to prepare, Patrick shooting spurts of come down his throat, his hand curling around the back of his neck to push his cock further down Jonny’s throat. Jonny swallows every drop like a champ and finds himself grinning as he gets back up to Patrick’s height. Patrick easily returns the smile.  
  
“About what I said,” Patrick starts, as they’re both wiping their dicks before tucking them back under their underwear. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I just–”  
  
Jonny interrupts. “They’re rumors, Patrick. I’ll ignore them if you will.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” he agrees, putting his pants back on. Their eyes meet once they’re both fully clothed and it’s so easy for Jonny to card a hand through Patrick’s hair, before putting his cap back on.  
  
He steps closer once more to bring their lips together one last time and Patrick smiles into the kiss, tongue brushing against Jonny’s languidly.  
  
“Wanna stay the night?” Jonny offers, after pulling back.  
  
Patrick shrugs. “If you want to, then yeah,” he says, easily. “Won’t that start more rumors, though?”  
  
“I’ll ignore them if you will,” Jonny repeats, getting in bed careless of whether Patrick stays or not.  
  
He’s happy to wrap his arm around Patrick once they get rid of all their clothes though, pressing his lips at the junction of Patrick’s jaw and neck.  
  
There are worse ways to sleep, he supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.jonnytazers.tumblr.com):)


End file.
